Hypnotizing Elsa
by Mesmerist
Summary: Sometimes the stress of everyday ruling can get down on a Queen. Elsa is no exception. Luckily for her, one of Anna's many eccentric hobbies might actually help out with this particular problem. But hypnosis? Well, what harm could that be? Oneshot, M-rating for suggestive things.


Since I already uploaded one of my storied of this vein for Frozen, I thought I might as well do the same for one of my earlier ones. This is a slightly re-edited version of a story I made for the /frz/ community. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Mesmerism. You want to practice… mesmerism…" Elsa deadpanned.

"C'mon Elsa, it's all the rage on the continent! It's supposed to be really good for you!" Anna pleaded as the two sisters ate their dinner.

"Anna, the only thing I need to relax is a nice, quiet meal with my sister at the end of the day. I don't need to hear anything about this hypnosis magic nonsense!" Elsa snapped, leaning forward to pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Magic nonsense? Says the girl who makes people out snow!" Anna grumbled. Her expression softened and her voice took on a more gentle tone after a moment.

"Look Elsa. You've been stressed out lately. I know it, you know it." Anna said. "… your glass knows it…" she added, giggling as Elsa gasped at the completely frozen chunk of water in her hand.

"Fine… let's say that I gave this charlatanry a chance. Do you even know how it works?" Elsa sighed, forgetting decorum and putting her elbows on the table as she rested her head in her hands.

"Yeah! First you have to get some magnets on a string, a washtub for your fluids, and then I need some silk gloves, a wizard's pinwheel…" Anna said excitedly, counting off what she needed before catching Elsa's tired stare and settling back down on her chair. "… or we could go do the simpler version and just hypnotize you with my voice?" she smiled, trying to look innocent.

Elsa looked at Anna's earnest face and sighed again. It was always so hard to deny her sister.

"FINE… fine… as long as it doesn't take all night." Elsa conceded, putting her hands up in the air. She was subsequently deafened by Anna's squeal and the sound of the younger girl's chair screeching as Anna bolted up and out of the dining room.

"You won't regret it! Meet me in the study in an hour! Wear something really comfortable!" Anna said over her shoulder, and Elsa chuckled at her sister's exuberance. Hypnosis might be a complete load of bunk, but seeing her sister happy always took a lot of stress of her shoulders either way.

* * *

Elsa smoothed out the bottom of her gown as she lay down on the study's chaise. For something spur of the moment, she had to admit that it looked like Anna knew what she was doing. The candles and wall sconces had green shades over them, and when she came inside, she saw Anna mumbling to herself as she read from a book titled "Animal Magnetism".

"Okay, just take some deep breaths and relax, alright Elsa?" Anna said, deadly serious as she fanned out her fingers in front of Elsa's face. Elsa found it hard to suppress a laugh, but managed as she let Anna wave her hands in front of her face.

"Just relax, Elsa…"

Alright, she was feeling more relaxed. Nothing was really happening anyway.

"Just watch my hands… listen to my voice…"

It wasn't as if there was anything else to listen to. Besides, Elsa loved listening to Anna.

"You're feeling very… very…"

Very, very…

* * *

Anna tried her very best to contain her glee once she saw Elsa's eyelids drop halfway and the older girl drifting off into trance. She had to keep her voice even, but Anna couldn't help but let a goofy smile creep on her lips as she watched her sister sink under her spell.

"Elsa… you've been… stressed lately, haven't you?" Anna said, still passing her hands over Elsa's sleepy face.

"Yes… stressed…" Elsa said in a faraway voice, weakly keeping in time with Anna's passes.

"You don't like being stressed, do you? You want to calm down and relax more…"

"Yes…" Elsa agreed dumbly.

"Do you usually do something to help you out with that, Elsa?"

Elsa's brow furrowed as Anna asked the question, and Anna thought she could see a faint blush on her sister's cheeks.

"Don't worry. It's alright. It's me, Elsa… you trust me… just relax… let it go… listen to my voice…" Anna said firmly, her hand taking Elsa's and petting.

"Y… yes… Anna…" Elsa said, and it was as if she melted more in the couch, a smile forming on her dreamy expression.

"Now… what is it that you do for stress?"

Elsa shifted a bit before whispering. "Snow… men… with Anna…"

Anna felt a warm, fuzzy feeling. Her sister was just so adorable!

"So you like playing with snowmen with me? You're doing very well, Elsa. I want you to think about those feelings… just let them wash over you.""

Elsa whispered in a tiny voice. "… is it really okay?"

"Of course it is, Elsa… just let those happy feelings fill you up. Let those warm thought melt all your stress away." Anna encouraged her sister, happy to see Elsa's look of confusion turning into a much wider smile.

"Anna…" Elsa whispered again, squirming a bit on her chair.

"It's soooo nice. Like the best dream, Elsa… just us and the snowmen. That feels wonderful, doesn't it?" Anna said, already patting herself on the back as she guided her sister through the images.

"So wonderful… Anna… snowmen…" Elsa said in a sigh, her eyes closing as her head turned to the side and her breathing grew deeper.

"Just let it aaaall go Elsa… just let it go…" Anna urged.

"Anna… can I… let it… go…?" Elsa asked in a small voice, turning as her hands squeezed at her sides.

"Of course Elsa! Just think about me and LET IT ALL GO!" Anna said with her best authoritative voice as she touched Elsa's hand one more time.

"Unnnggg… ah… ah… ANNAAAAA!" Elsa cried out to Anna's shock.

Suddenly the entire study was blasted by soft white powder, the candles dying out and Anna shivering at the sudden cold and her shock at just what had happened.

Elsa purred and stretched, the widest grin on her face as she blinked and awoke.

"Oh… Anna… wha… I feel AMAZING! You were right about hypnosis. This is…" She began, sitting up, but then paused as she looked down at the ice covered and glittering crotch of her dress.

"… great."


End file.
